


Bluebell

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: What Mycroft asked Sherlock in exchange for entering Baskerville actually
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Bluebell

**Author's Note:**

> It all belongs to Doyle, Gatiss and Moffat. Except Sophie, she's mine, even if she doesn't glow in the dark.  
> English is not my first language, I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Greg looked at the scene in front of him, trying not to smile. When Mycroft told him that a surprise awaited him on his way home from the chaos of Darmont, the DI had expected anything, literally anything, except that.  
\- Isn't that amazing?  
Greg watched his partner, the British Government, the Iceman, who seemed about to jump out of his skin, looking at the creature in front of them. The impassive man looked more like a child on Christmas Day. Not that he was going to make them notice.  
\- Mycroft, that's...  
\- Yeah! Isn't it great?  
\- And it's glowing...  
\- Oh, yeah, it's glowing in the dark! We never have to worry about accidentally stepping on it in the middle of the night!  
\- Was it in Baskerville?  
Mycroft was slightly shaken.  
\- Yes, but that's over now. Do you think he'll be happy here? Will he be comfortable?  
The DI glanced around, the huts linked by tunnels over yards and yards of grass, sandboxes and incredible assortment of toys and groceries. The playroom was roughly three quarters of his floor.  
\- Oh, yeah, I think you'll get used to it.   
Mycroft smiled, satisfied. No doubt of all the things he had asked Sherlock for in return for favors, the glowing bunny had been the best.


End file.
